Age-referenced test and retest normative data were collected for a new forced-choice spatial contrast sensitivity test system that was designed to permit greater flexibility in selection of mean luminance level and field size for patient testing and 2) reduce testing time by approximately 30%. Subjecs ranged in age from 5 to 70 years. Approximately 1/2 of the required subjects completed testing during the past year. Preliminary results indicate that the new system is as reliable as the previous system, while requiring only 2/3 the testng time of the previous system.